


Cure to my Curse

by Pandorawing



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, NRC, twisted Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorawing/pseuds/Pandorawing
Summary: Deep in the woods lives an evil fae who terrorises the inhabitants of a nearby village or at least that's the way the story goes. One day a young boy gets lost in these woods and encounters her by chance and a beautiful friendship is formed. But what will he do when he discovers her past will he grow to resent her like the others or will he forgive her for her sins?
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. First Contact

“Don’t go into the woods there are evil creatures that will snatch you up and devour you whole.” Those were the words that the parents hammered into their children from the day they were born hoping that the frightening tales would prevent them from entering the dark woods that loomed near the outskirts of the village. **‘What a bunch of paranoid idiots’** You sighed internally doing your best to ignore the hushed whispers around you as the townspeople shot you wary glances pulling their children closer to them as if you would steal them away. “Don’t look into her eyes or she’ll steal away your soul.” One mother warned her child causing them to hide behind her shooting you a fearful glance as you wandered through the village. 

Coming to your destination you grab the door handle only for a burning pain to sear itself into your palm causing you to recoil staring at your hand as the skin begins to mend itself. Sighing you pulled out a handkerchief placing it on the handle opening the door as a small bell rings out announcing your arrival. Stepping into the shop you shut the door behind you placing the handkerchief back in your pocket walking towards the back as the owner watched you cautiously. Skilfully you filtered your way through the dried herbs careful to only select only the best before walking to the counter placing them down on the counter. Looking through your selection the shop keeper carefully calculating the price before gruffly asking for five gold pieces holding out his hand expectantly, pulling out your pouch you shuffle through it before placing the coins in his hand thanking him as you take purchase eager to return to your cottage. 

Unfortunately, as you were leaving the shop you weren’t watching where you were going sending you crashing into a small figure knocking them over. “What do you think you’re doing!” A loud voice booms as you turn to see a woman marching up to you angrily pulling the boy to his feet hiding him behind her as she glares at you furiously. “I’m sorry mam I should have watched where I was going.” You apologise apathetically as her face turns a bright shade of crimson. “Bullshit you were going to kidnap him!” She accuses loudly attracting the attention of some onlookers as they gather around you causing you to shift uncomfortably with all the attention you were attracting. “You fae are all the same evil creatures that cause misery to befall all that associate with them!” She accuses cruelly as you ignore her leaning down to pick up the fallen bundle of herbs. Maliciously she stamps down on your hand rubbing the heel of her shoe into you causing you to wince uncomfortably drawing your hand back as she continues to crush your herbs. “You should never have come to this town!” She shrieks loudly as you feel a familiar burning sensation as she grabs your wrist her silver ring searing itself into your flesh. Suddenly a bright green light bursts forth sending her sprawling back as you inspect the wound on wrist grimacing as you see the deep burn that would no doubt scar. “M-monster!” she mutters as the two onlookers approach her helping her to her feet watching you with cautiously. “You placed a curse on me or something!” She screamed as you rolled your eyes picking up what you could of the herbs walking back towards your home as the crowd murmur behind you some shouting at you hurling stones as you make your way back to your home ignoring their calls. **‘I really hate humans.’**

Arriving at your home deep in the cottage you sigh taking in your battered appearance as well as the ugly scar that had started to form on your wrist as you stood in front of your mirror. Sighing you opened one of your drawers pulling out some ointment that you applied to the dark bruises that had begun to form on your body. Feeling a wave of exhaustion your collapsed into your bed shutting your eyes wanting to forget everything allowing you to fall into a deep sleep. 

The next day as you sat in your garden tending to the vegetable bed you hear a loud knocking at the door ending your tranquillity, sighing you stand up brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on your trousers. Walking towards the door you look through the peephole smiling as you see a familiar figure on the other side. Opening the door you grin seeing the childish-looking fae who was the closest thing you had to a friend. “What brings you to my neck of the woods Lilia?” You ask "I just thought I’d pay a visit to my dear friend.” he chuckles wandering into your house as you shut the door behind him, making his way into your small sitting room he makes himself comfortable on the couch as you prepare some tea and biscuits for him. “I’ll never understand why you choose to stay in this small cottage when you could be living in the castle,” He chuckles as you shake your head pouring him some tea before settling into the chair opposite him. “I could never do that the pressures of pleasing the court would be too much.” You explain as he hums nodding in agreement as he takes a sip of the tea you prepared. “So how is Malleus?” You ask thinking to the young draconic fae as Lilia smiles. “He’s doing well the knights are currently watching him in my absence,” Lilia mentions as you nod taking a sip of your tea. “Also recently we have had a new addition to the family.” He mentions as you look up in interest. “I recently found a young boy called Silver.” he says as you sigh already knowing where this was going. “When you say found I assume you mean liberated.” You laugh as your friend pouts his childish features contradicting his actual age. “What was I supposed to do not take him.” Lilia huffs as you shake your head laughing at your friends antics. “I assume you had a good reason. “ You say picking up a biscuit taking a bite. “I always do.” He says before his expression darkens as he seizes your wrist carefully looking at the burn you had gained the day before. “Who did this?” He asks inspecting the wound as you sigh trying to pull away only to fail as the fae refuses to release your wrist. “I did.” You lie only for the fae’s crimson eyes to narrow suspiciously. “It was the humans in town wasn’t it.” Looking away you sign nodding as he lets go of your wrist. “You know if you asked Malleus I’m sure he’d destroy the village.” Lilia mentions casually shocking you as you look at him seeing a murderous glint in his eyes. “Thanks for the offer but I’d rather deal with it myself.” You reply earning a tired sigh from the male. “If you only came to the castle none of these hum-”  
“I’ve already stated my opinion on the matter Lilia so I’d appreciate it if we dropped this matter.” You asked tiredly as the fae nods relenting to your wishes. The rest of the day was spent chatting away with your friend reminiscing the old days when things were simple and you spent every day in the castle with your family. 

A few days later you sat in your armchair in front of a roaring fire as your looked out your window admiring the vivid colours that painted the sky as the sunset casting a warm glow over the trees. Sipping your tea you smile turning your attention back to the book that sat on your lap, truly this was heaven. Unfortunately, your bliss was cut short as a small rap is heard from your door as you stand up stretching and walking towards it. Opening the door you look around only to hear a cough causing you to glance downwards. There stood a young boy with violet eyes and blond hair who was looking around anxiously. “Um can I help you?” You ask curiously as the boy fiddles with the hem of his dress shirt anxiously. “I’m sorry I got separated from my friends and I can’t find my way home.” He says as you contemplate what to do internally before sighing opening the door allowing him to enter. Shutting the door you look for the boy only to find him sitting in front of the fireplace sighing happily as he warms himself. “Do you want anything to eat?” You offer awkwardly. “Yes please if it's not too much trouble.” He asked as you nod walking towards your kitchen pulling out some random ingredients trying to remember what Lilia told you. After placing them in the oven you placed it on a plate offering it to the boy who turned up his nose at the food. “Um are you sure this is edible?” he asks as you tilt your head to the side in confusion taking a bite not seeing the problem. “Let's make something else.” He says walking towards your kitchen pulling out a recipe book from one of your cupboards asking you to retrieve various ingredients. Reading out the instructions he guided you to creating an omelette stopping you from adding any random ingredients you found. “You never told me your name little one.” You said as you platted up the food placing it on the table as the boy places two glasses of water on the table. “It’s Vil.” He replies as he sits down on the chair as you make yourself comfortable opposite him. “What’s yours, Miss?”   
“It's (Y/n).” You answer as he smiles brightly almost blinding you with his dazzling smile. “Alright (Y/n) you are my new friend.” He says as a warm feeling blooms in your chest only for you to shake your head thinking it a coincidence. “It's nice to meet you too Vil.” 

After cleaning the kitchen you tucked the small boy into your bed deciding to spend the night on the couch. As you were about to leave your feel a small tug on your sleeve as Vil looks up at you tiredly. “Can you tell me a story please, mother always tells me a story before I go to bed.” He asks as you pause unsure of how to answer before nodding pulling a chair so it's next to the bed, sitting down you rack your brain trying to recall any stories you knew only to remember one you told to Malleus when he was younger. “Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen who ruled over a glorious kingdom, she was a good ruler but she was incredibly vain.” You began as Vil listened intently nodding for you to continue. “Every day the queen asked her magic mirror who was the most beautiful of them all and every day without fail the mirror answered her.” You continued remembering the way that Malleus had listened excitedly when you would do that. “The queen had a young daughter with ivory skin and ebon hair.” You explained snapping your fingers feeling the familiar rush of magic through your veins as a small glowing figurine appeared lighting the room up causing the young boy to let a gasp as the girl dances around the room. Smiling you continued with the story creating more and more figures which danced around the room. Gradually the young boy's excitement got the most of him as he drifted off to sleep his breathing soft as you smile making the figures disappear again with a smile. “Goodnight Vil.” you whispered softly shutting the door behind you walking towards your chair deciding to get a bit of sleep too. 

That morning you awake to something small poking you causing you to groan rolling over lightly swatting at the creature. “just five more minutes.” you whine earning a light childish laugh. “Come on (Y/n) I’m hungry.” Vil whines as you open your eyes blinking sleepily before yawning standing up nodding. Walking towards the kitchen you pick up an apple quickly cutting it before placing it on a plate for the young boy to snack on as you got a glass of water. “After breakfast, I’ll take you home.” You offer as he nods happily snacking on the apples you had given him as you walked towards your room deciding to change into some new clothes that were considerably less crumpled. 

After dressing you grabbed your cloak and a scarf for Vil before setting off towards the town. As Vil chattered excitedly the entire way you could only dread the inevitable confrontation with the villagers who would no doubt accuse you of something and attack you again. Shuddering at the thought you glanced at the wound on your wrist that had started to heal but was still leaving behind an ugly scar which would serve a grim reminder about the true nature of humans. **‘I’ll have to say goodbye to him.’** you think to yourself casting a glance at the excitable boy who talked incessantly without a care in the world. **‘No, he’s one of them it's only a matter of time until he becomes like them’** You remind yourself bitterly only to receive a tug on your sleeve. “We’re here (Y/n).” He says as you look up to see that you were in fact standing in front of a house, gulping nervously you walk towards the door rapping lightly on the wood before stepping back cautiously as the door swings open to reveal a woman with violet eyes and honey blonde hair a striking resemblance to the boy who stood next to you. “Mother!” Vil called excitedly as he runs towards the woman whose face lights up as she hugs the child to her in relief. Not wanting to ruin the moment you turn to leave only for her to call out to you gratitude in her eyes. “Wait thank you so much for bringing our darling Vil back to us.” She calls as you pause not turning to look at her. “We thought we lost him to the evil fae in the woods.” She cries gratefully as your heart feels heavy with each word. Nodding you leave hurriedly only for Vil to call out confused. “Wait (Y/n) where are you going?” He asks as you ignore him walking back to the forest ignoring his confused shouts. **‘It's better for everyone if he stays away from me.’**


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fae's insistence on spending eternity alone the little boy refused to listen, determined to tear down the walls she had put up.   
> Will she let him in only to be hurt by humans again or will she shut him out just like the others?

The next day as you got up needing to dress your wounds you open your cupboard only to find the jar empty causing you to huff in annoyance as you got dressed knowing you’d have to spend the rest of the day creating more. As you sat in your garden harvesting the herbs and ingredients required you hear a rustle of leaves from one of your bushes. Approaching the bush cautiously you creep closer before seizing the branches pulling them away to reveal a familiar young boy who stared up at you sheepishly. “H-hi (Y/n).” he said as you sigh helping the boy out of the bushes brushing off the leaves that got caught in his silky blonde hair. “You shouldn’t be here Vil.” You scold lightly as he pauses looking down sadly. “I know but you can’t be as evil as everyone says!” He argues indignantly “If you were why did you help me when I was lost, evil fae don’t tell stories the way you do.” He argues catching you off guard only for your gaze to narrow as you look at him suspiciously. “If you keep coming here the villagers will talk about you.”   
“Then let them!” He shouts angrily as you pause looking at him as he pants angrily. “I don’t care what they say you’re my friend and I won’t leave you here alone!” He states his words sending your resolve crumbling as you sigh gathering up the herbs walking towards the door. “Are you coming then?” You ask as he snaps out of his stupor chasing after you into the cottage. 

Ever since that day, Vil made a point of visiting you every few days often bringing you items from the village so that you wouldn’t have to return to the dreaded village. One of the things that Vil enjoyed was watching you create various potions using the plants in your garden he always offered to help sometimes accidentally yanking up too much of the plant forcing you to replant it after he left. One day as you sat in your armchair reading your book Vil rushes in showing you a book of potions he had acquired from a book store in the village. “Hey, do you think you can help me with this one?” Vil asks pointing to a picture on the page as you take the book gingerly from him reading the description shooting him a curious glance. “Why would you need this one?” You ask reading the description in confusion seeing no benefit to the potion. “If I put it in the town’s water they’ll forget why they hate you and then you won’t have to be alone here.” He exclaims excitedly as you slam the book shut shaking your head firmly. “Vil I appreciate the thought but I can’t do that.” You said placing the book to the side as he shoots you a confused look. “But they’re always so cruel to you when you come to buy something.”   
“They have their reasons.” You argue firmly standing up walking towards the kitchen feeling a headache coming on as Vil trailed behind you in confusion. “But you’ve never done anything to them.” He says each word another stab to your heart as you shake your head some unpleasant memories threatening to resurface. “Vil they have their reasons so drop it!” You shout shocking the young boy as you turn back to him a wave of guilt crashing down on you seeing his shocked expression. “I appreciate the thought Vil but they have their reasons, if you want to learn potion-making so much I’ll teach you something else.” You offer as he nods hesitantly. Sighing you offer to read him a story as you two make yourselves comfortable in front of the fire a leather-bound storybook in your hand as you began to narrate the tale small figurines dancing in the air. Despite this neither of you were unable to forget the exchange earlier with Vil being filled with a deep curiosity that he was desperate to sate. ‘Why did the villagers hate you so much?’

The next day you decided to venture into the town the guilt from snapping at Vil eating you up deciding to try and find a small apology present for him. As you emerge from the forest you pull the hood on your cloak down concealing as much of your features as possible not wanting to go through the same ordeal as last time. After quickly buying the gift you decide to return to your cottage only to be stopped by a group of villagers on the way out of town. “Well look what we have here boys.” The ringleader calls out excitedly approaching you with a mocking grin. “Apparently this Fae didn’t learn her lesson last time.” He says as the villagers began to circle you glaring with malicious intent. “What aren’t you going to defend yourself like last time.” He asks with a mocking grin as one of his buddies hands him a sword. “Can I please leave now?” You ask only to be shoved harshly onto the cold floor watching as your neatly wrapped gift is soaked in a muddy puddle earning jeers from the villagers. “This is what happens when you demons come here!” The villager shouts pulling out a dagger before thrusting it into your shoulder causing you to wince as he pulls it out with a smirk. “Yeah your kind should pay for what it's done!” an anonymous voice screams as a rock slams into the side of your face, taking this as a sign of action the crowd starts hurling rocks screaming abuse at you. ‘Just let them get their anger out’ You sigh inwardly as another rock hits you in the chest as you try to block out their hatred. 

“Stop!” Pushing through the crowd was a familiar young boy with blond hair as he looks at your beaten form anger in his violet eyes. “What do you think you’re doing!” He screams at the villagers standing in front of you protectively. “Why defend this vermin kid you know what they’ve done to us.” The ringleader attempts to reasons only for him to shake his head glaring fiercely at them. “You don’t know anything, she saved me that night in the forest!” He shouts angrily as the crowd begins to murmur at his outburst, sensing his power slipping the ring leader turns to Vil furiously. “Get out of here you little brat if you know what’s good for you!” He hisses pushing Vil out the way sending him sprawling to the ground. “DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!” You scream silencing the crowd as you look up a murderous glint in your eye. “Do whatever you want to me but leave him out of this!” You scream as a bright light flashes momentarily blinding the villagers, seizing the opportunity you scoop Vil up in your arms before sprinting away into the forest. ‘I can’t let them hurt him’ You chant internally panting at you dart through the trees glancing nervously back checking that they weren’t following you. “It's fine they’re not following us anymore.” Vil says snapping you out of your concentration as you glance down checking on the boy sighing in relief once you find only a few minor bruises and scratches. “Is your shoulder alright?” Vil asks tentatively glancing at your bloodied clothes. “I’m fine don’t worry Vil.” You reassure the boy hugging him close as you close your eyes trying to calm your racing heart. “Let's get you inside you must be scared.” 

Pushing open the door to your cottage you set him down on your armchair before rushing into the kitchen pulling out some bandages and ointments for his injuries. As you tended to his injuries Vil sat silently on the chair his violet eyes swimming with sadness. “Why didn’t you stop them?” he asks finally breaking the silence as you sigh not wanting to meet his troubled gaze. “Vil I can’t they’re just protecting themselves.” You explain looking up feeling a guilty twang in your heart seeing the anger in his eyes. “They attacked you every time you step foot into our village even though you’ve never hurt them.” Vil argues as you can only sit motionlessly watching him rant angrily. “T-that’s not true Vil.” you argue weakly feeling a wave of shame crash over you. “Vil I have committed numerous atrocities against them and if you ask any of them I’m sure they’ll tell you of my sins.” You explain although a small part of you aches when you think of Vil looking at you the same way the villagers did. “Nothing they say can change my opinion.” Vil argues fiercely. “You’re the one who saved me that night in the woods and you’re the one who cares for me day after day.” Vil rants as tears begin to gather in your eyes. “So promise me that you won’t leave me.” He says shocking you at his sincerity taking a deep breathe you give him a reassuring smile. “I-I promise Vil.” You lie earning a small smile from him as he hugs you tightly unaware of the painful aching of your heart. 

Later that night as Vil slept soundly in your bed you watch him with a mournful expression as you hold your hand out chanting softly creating a bright glow around him before fading as you smile picking him up. As you’re about to leave you spot a familiar book on the bedside table grabbing it you place it in your satchel. Taking one last look at the room you smile bittersweetly as you leave the place you called home for many years. Once outside the building you take out your wand creating a large fireball before launching it at the cottage watching as the flames engulfed it with a loud bang. Deciding not to waste any more time you readjust your hold on Vil before walking towards the village solemnly. Arriving at the village you glance around wearily for any straggling humans before making your way through the familiar back streets towards the house. Creeping around the back you cast a quick levitation spell floating up to the window unlocking it as you climb inside stealthily. Laying Vil on the bed you tuck him in with a smile seeing his serene expression before pulling out the book of fairy tales placing it on his desk. “I’m sorry Vil but if I stay they’ll start hurting you too and I just can’t let that happen.” You apologise weakly feeling tears begin to roll down your cheeks. “So it’s better if I leave, I hope you can forgive me for breaking my promise.” Wiping away your tears you hear a creaking sound downstairs, hurrying to the window you cast one last glance back at him before vaulting out the window landing soundlessly on the ground. Casting a quick spell you lock the window before disappearing into the night with a heavy heart as you begin your journey back to the valley of thorns.


End file.
